


Motherly Talk

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margret and Regina have a nice mother to mother talk at Grannys Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This came to me when I was watching fan made videos. I hope you like it!

Mary Margaret was sitting in a corner booth holding baby Neal in her arms feeding him a warm bottle. The diner was empty and quiet with only Mary Margaret, Neal and Ruby in the diner. Although she could stay home and breastfeed the baby, Mary Margaret found it more comfortable to just pump a bottle and sit in a booth where she could simply order some food or coffee if the feeding grew a bit longer then expected. She was dressed in a sweater, jeans and scarf as she fed the baby and her short hair was messy and matched the light bags under her eyes. Although she gave birth to Emma she never had to deal with sleepless nights and constant feedings before so that was still new to her.

While Mary Margaret was feeding Neal, Regina walked into the diner to get a coffee before heading to her office. She saw Mary Margaret sitting alone and saw her feeding the baby with a baby carrier next to her on the seat. It reminded her of when she was sitting in that same booth when Henry was a baby and tried to calm him down. She smiled at the memory and gave an order to Ruby.

"Hi" Mary Margarets head shot up and saw Regina standing before her holding a fresh salad and a cup of coffee in her hands. "I figured you were hungry, when Henry was a baby I lost alot of weight from forgetting to eat" She said placing the food and drink in front of Mary Margaret before sitting down across from her.

"Thank you Regina" She said with a slightly shocked look on her face looking down at the delicious looking food.

"You're welcome." Regina smiled softly. Ruby then placed another coffee on the table in front of Regina, she thanked her and took a small sip. "Watching you with Neal reminds me of how it was when Henry was a baby. Only then I didn't have anyone to help me" She smiled holding the coffee mug in her hands. Regina noticed how Mary Margaret was struggling with holding Neal and trying to eat her food at the same time. "Do you want me to take him?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret nodded graciously and leaned over the table to hand Neal to Regina, who took him carefully and rocked him in her arms.

"Thank you so much. I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days and Charming hasn't been much help at night because he needs his sleep for work" She laughed taking a bite of her salad and sipping her coffee.

"Oh I know how that is. Henry didn't sleep through the night until he was over a year old, but that's pretty uncommon" Regina smiled glancing down at the now sleeping infant. "He's adorable, looks just like you"

"Thank you Regina." Mary Margaret smiled. "You know I'm having trouble getting out the door with Neal. It takes me forever just to pack a diaper bag. You're an experianced mother, have any advice?" Regina laughed at memories she was remembering about Henry as a baby and nodded.

"I use to have two or three diaper bags prepacked" She said sipping her coffee. Mary Margaret listened intensely, not wanting to miss one word of what she was saying. "Oh and you should always pack extra diapers and bottles because you will always need extra of those!" She laughed as Neal wrapped his hand around Reginas finger. Mary Margaret finished her salad and let Ruby take away her plate as she held her coffee mug between her hands.

"Also should babies cry when you give them baths? I mean he always crys when I was his front, but the minute I put him on his stomach he's fine. Is that normal?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"Yes" Regina laughed. "Some babies find their stomachs more comfortable then their backs and some babies like baths more then others." She shrugged. "In time you'll learn all this" She told the young woman.

"You know, just sitting here talking, mother to mother, it's nice" She smiled softly. Regina looked up from the baby and nodded slowly.

"It is. Last year if you told me we'd be talking civilly I would've thought you ate too many bad apples" She laughed. Mary Margaret chuckled and watched how gentle Regina was with baby Neal and decided now was the time to tell her what her and Charming had decided.

"Regina, can I ask you something?" Regina looked up and nodded with a small smile on her face. "I wanted to know, well me and Charming wanted to know, since you raised Henry and he turned out amazing and knowing our history it seems like a good idea to ask you this-"

"Snow" Regina interrupted. Mary Margaret stopped talking and looked at Regina. "Just ask me already." She chuckled.

"I want to know if you would be Neals godmother" She asked. Reginas jaw dropped and she looked down at the baby in her arms. "You aren't only an evil queen you know, you're a mother, you've become my friend and even more then that, a close member of our family" She smiled and reached over to run her fingers over his soft cheeks.

"No one's ever said that to me before" Regina said quietly, handing Neal back over to Mary Margaret. She smiled softly at Mary Margaret, who was smiling lovingly at Neal then smiling sweetly at Regina, and nodded. "Of course I will" She smiled sipping her coffee, enjoying time with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
